


Фейерверки

by Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86



Series: Stucky Drabbles [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Cute, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86/pseuds/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Баки целует Стива.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фейерверки

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fireworks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239284) by [steveandbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky). 



Однажды вечером в конце лета Баки целует Стива сидя на крыше заброшенного дома на окраине города.  
Его не просят – не буквально. Тонкие намёки и скрытые послания в разговорах он понимает из-за нерешительности в голосе Стива. После того, как Баки замечает ее в третий раз, он решает сдаться и это происходит. Ласковый, осторожный, взвешенный жест. Один из тех, что позволит Стиву отстраниться, если он вдруг передумает.  
Стив не отстраняется. Он двигается ближе к своему другу и встречает его на полпути. Их рты соединяются в мягком и невероятно нежном поцелуе, который посылает мурашки по спине Баки и зажигает фейерверки внутри. Лучший поцелуй из всех, он совсем не ощущается странно. Он ощущается _правильно, идеально,_ так, будто они должны были делать это всегда.  
Баки отстраняется первым, собираясь спросить, всё ли нормально, не сделали ли они что-то не так. Но не говорит ни слова, пока Стив не обнимает его и не притягивает для нового поцелуя.


End file.
